Revelation
by hpgeek08
Summary: Set after 6X09 - "What You Take With You". Raven and Abby figuring what happened to Clarke. Spoilers for season six


Revelation

**A/N: So this is a one shot, of a conversation between Raven and Abby, and the fallout of a certain revelation. This is set directly after 6X09, spoiler for the current season if you're not up to date.**

Marcus Kane was dead. Abby was inconsolable. She was sitting on the floor in the med bay, crying slilently. The room where she tried, and now it turns out that it was all in vain. Marcus was dead, and there was nothing that she could have done to stop it. He chose to die rather than live in a stolen body. He had said her words back to him "we have to deserve to stay alive"

She looked inward, did she deserve to live? How many unforgiveable things had she done now? It started on the Ark. Her actions directly led her husband to be killed. She wasn't sure Clarke ever truly forgave her for that, honestly, she didn't want to know. Then came all her actions on the ground, what they almost did to Emori, what she would not let her own daughter go through. But all of that paled in comparison to what happened in the bunker. Abby was lost, she didn't know what to think. Was the Prime way worse than the dark year?

She had asked Marcus to ensure that she was placed on the other side of the bunker, but he loved her too much to ever make that choice. In her heart she understood the price it took to bring Marcus from the brink, she was willing to pay for it. Just like he couldn't leave her out of the bunker, she couldn't not do everything to bring him back. It turns out that Marcus was willing to sacrifice his soul to live. To make matters worse, this probably meant that they were now at war with Sanctum. This thought just made Abby cry harder.

After a couple of hours, Raven entered the room "We are getting ready to go back to the ground. The prisoners are in their cells, and our people are armed, it's time to go."

Abby made no movement, there was no acknowledgement for Raven. A few moments passed, and Raven went to sit next to Abby. She picked up her hand, and held it. Abby finally looked at Raven. With tears in her eyes, she said softly "I can't face her, not now that I failed yet again".

"Who Clarke?" asked Raven. Abby nodded. "If anyone can understand doing whatever it takes to save the person you love, it's going to be Clarke, but she'll forgive you, she's forgiven you for other things, she'll forgive you for this" Raven said, trying to give Abby some comfort.

"No, this was her idea, trading nightblood for the mind drives, it was how we could survive in Sanctum" Abbey looked at Raven then she looked away.

Raven on the other had was floored at this revelation. "Clarke knew? She knew the whole truth?" she asked incredulously.

"Clarke convinced me that this was the only way" Abby said, in a resigned voice.

"Miss 'I am making amends' for what I've done was okay with murder?" Raven kept asking. "Miss 'let's do better' was on board with body snatching!?"

All Abby could do was nod as she let the tears fall.

"Abby, did you forget that your daughter is a freaking nightblood?" Raven asked. Abbey turned sharply, horrified at what Raven was insinuating. "No, no, no, no, that can't be" she said as she got up. "She knew everything about us, she… she…" then Abby paused for few moments. "She wrote with her right hand…" she said as she started pacing.

"Abby, as much as Clarke and I don't see eye to eye, there is no way she would _ever_ be okay with brainwashed murder, especially not when both she and her own kid could be the main targets. Abby, I think that they took her already, Clarke's already a Prime" said a horrified Raven. As she was saying she got up, "Let's go find out for good."

Abby followed Raven out. On her way out Raven grabbed a couple of things from the cabinet, and then they went to the transport.

When they arrived, Niylah was there waiting for them. "We are almost done loading all the weapons…"

Raven just held up a finger, and led Abby inside, Niylah followed. They all went towards the cells, where they were keeping Simone and her guards. Indra was there, it looked like they were having a conversation when Raven, Abby, and Niylah entered.

"We had a deal, do you think we'll welcome you with open arms after all this?" Simone asked angrily. "How can you expect…"

"Shut up!" yelled Raven, with a stare so angry that Simone stopped talked immediately.

"_Oso gaf gon tie em gon chair_" (we need to tie her to the chair) Raven sad in Trigedasleng.

"Sha ma'm" responded Indra.

Indra yelled, and five guards came in with guns and pointed at the prisoners. Indra then whispered to one of them, and he left. He came back a minute later. The other two opened the gate, moved the others to another cell, and proceeded to tie Simone to a chair.

"Chof indra" (thank you Indra) said Raven as she stepped into the cell.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, don't, we still have your people" Simone said, trying to stop whatever was going to happen. But Raven ignored the woman, and injected her with some sort of clear liquid.

"What the hell…" Simone said, as she started to feel the effects of the liquid almost immediately.

"This was a lethal dose of a particular nasty venom" Raven held up another vial, this vial was red tinged. "This is the antidote, you tell me the truth, and I give you the antidote, you lie, you die, you die a very painful death, and then im cutting you head off, and smashing that mind drive into a thousand pieces, which then I will float into space, do you understand?"

Simone said nothing, and stayed silent and defiance. She started sweating profusely, her heart rate increasing, her vision becoming blurry.

"I should add that you have about seven to eight minutes before it's too late, so either you cooperate, or you die, I honestly don't have a preference" Raven added.

Abby looked at the vial, this wasn't poison, it was an amphetamine. A highly concentrated version, it wouldn't kill Simone, but she would almost want to.

Simone continued to feel the effects of the vial, and her defiance was crumbling. "Okay, okay!" she said as she nodded at Raven. Her heart going to fast it was unbearable.

"Who is Clarke now?" Raven asked. Indra and Niylah were confused at the question, but Abby stepped up to Simone.

Simone was shocked at the question. "I am sorry, but it was Russell's idea, I was too late" she said to Abby, in that moment, she knew she would only survive if Abby commanded it.

"What did you do to my daughter?" asked Abby

"She's my daughter now" Simone cried. "Please, I just got her back" she said to the group, with eyes pleading as she felt more lightheaded.

Niylah put it together, "Clarke was a nightblood, she's one of them…"

Indra asked "Like that man was Kane, they put someone else into Clarke?" she asked. All Simone could do now is nod her head.

"We should kill them all" said Niylah in a bitter tone.

As much as Raven wanted to, she knew that only with a trade for Simone will get their people out of Sanctum. She could not even begin to think what her friends would do with this information.

"How did she know so many intimate details about me, about us?" asked Abby.

Straining, Simone responded "We made a deal, the one you call Murphy, two mid drives for getting you to agree to make nightblood, please give me the antidote, I can't take it anymore."

Raven was floored at this revelation. Murphy always did make the survivor's move, was this it for him? Abby took the antidote from Raven, and injected into Simone.

"We have to get our people out, I have to get to Madi, it's what Clarke would want. Indra, Niylah, wake up all of wonkru, we need our army."


End file.
